Emergency communications between miners and rescuers remains a significant problem. While there are well established systems for normal communications within a mine and between the miners and above ground, in most emergencies the infrastructure can be damaged—leaving miners at a loss for communications. Recent mine emergencies, legislation, regulations, and prior art illustrate the state-of-the-art.